1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as an image forming apparatus, and in particular to technology for detecting an open/closed state of an interlock switch thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers or printers, which are electronic devices, are provided with an opening/closing cover by which a service operator can access the inside of the apparatus. Opening the cover, the service operator can execute a maintenance operation, such as exchanging consumable parts. Besides exchanging consumable parts, also when a malfunction occurs, for example when conveyance failure of paper occurs (also referred to as “jam”), the user may open the cover to retrieve the sheet that has caused the jam. There are also image forming apparatuses, in which a driving system, such as a motor and gears for driving a conveying system, is exposed when the cover is opened. Similarly, there are also image forming apparatuses, in which an electrode under high voltage is exposed when the consumable part has been retrieved. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-297812 proposes a mechanical switch mechanism (interlock switch), that cuts off the voltage supplied to the driving system or a high-voltage current source, when the cover is opened.